Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums
Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A]] soll zum Planeten Nimbus III fliegen, um dort den Botschaftern der Föderation, der Klingonen und der Romulaner zu helfen, die in die Gefangenschaft von Spocks Halbbruder Sybok geraten sind. Das ganze erweist sich aber als Falle und Sybok übernimmt die Enterprise, um damit ins Zentrum der Galaxie zu fliegen, wo er hofft, Gott zu finden. Zusammenfassung Mystische Suche thumb|left|Chekov und Sulu machen Landurlaub. Das Jahr 2287. Auf dem in der neutralen Zone von Klingonen, Menschen und Romulanern als federführendes Pilotprojekt gemeinsam erschlossenen Wüstenplaneten Nimbus III bestellt ein einfacher Arbeiter sein ausgedörrtes Feld. Viel besitzen die Siedler dort nicht. Oft nicht einmal das nötigste zum Überleben. Eigentlich sind auf diesem öden Felsbrocken, wie ihn die dort nun Heimischen so treffend bezeichnen auf Grund des interstellaren Abkommens welches den Frieden auf dieser Welt unter den drei dort präsenten Großmächten gewährleisten soll, Waffen jeglicher Art verboten. Doch nach wie vor einprägendes, gegenseitiges Misstrauen untereinander sowie die karge und trostlose Atmosphäre lassen diesen Umstand bald nur mehr auf dem Papier wirksam erscheinen. Sämtliche Siedler bauen sich schon sehr bald ihre eigenen Waffen und Verteidigungsanlagen um sich vor „ungebetenen Gästen“ zu schützen was der offiziellen Bedeutung „Planet des galaktischen Friedens“ nachhaltig eine ganz eigene Bedeutung gibt. Im Prinzip geht jeder seiner einfachen Arbeit nach als eines Tages ein mysteriöser Reiter mit weißen Kapuzenmantel in der Wüste auftaucht. Dieser Fremde scheint von Beginn an auf andere Personen über eine gar seltsam, schon fast hypnotische Anziehungskraft zu verfügen. Mit dem Versprechen ihren tiefsten Schmerz zu offenbaren und sie von ihrem Leid zu erlösen gelingt es ihm schnell eine nicht unbedingt kleine Gruppe von Einwanderern um sich zu scharren. Doch die Kräfte mit welchen der Fremde aufwartet sind weder billig Tricks noch Einbildung. Im Gegenteil, er scheint tatsächlich über besondere Fähigkeiten zu verfügen. Unter anderem auch jene, den Schmerz einer Person an die Oberfläche zu bringen und sie von ihm zu befreien. Nunmehr befreit von ihren täglichen Lasten auf diesem wüsten Planeten, erkennen viele der Siedler in ihm einen Art Erlöser und schließen sich ihm nur bereitwillig seiner mystisch proklamierten Suche nach der letzten Wahrheit, der letzten Grenze an. Schließlich gibt sich der Fremde als Vulkanier zu erkennen, betont allerdings das sie für ihre Suche ein Raumschiff benötigen werden (welche es auf Nimbus III allerdings nicht gibt)um in die weite des Alls vorzudringen. Geiselnahme Planet: Erde Im Yoesmite Nationalpark verbringen inzwischen Captain Kirk, Captain Spock und Dr. McCoy ihren wohlverdienten Landurlaub. Eigentlich sollte es nach den ereignisreichen Jahren an Bord der Enterprise ein ausgedehnter, entspannender Urlaub werden. Und zumindest für Kirk entwickelt er sich genau in diese Richtung. In aller Ruhe verbringt er seine Zeit mit Freiklettern, fernab von jeglichem Stress. Und was noch wichtiger ist, er scheint dabei einmal richtig abschalten zu können. Allerdings ist er damit so ziemlich alleine denn im nahen Lager wirkt „Pille“, seinen alten Freund durch ein Fernglas beobachtend ganz und gar nicht entspannt. Im Gegenteil, McCoy ist eigenen Aussagen nach völlig fix und alle, wenn er James dabei beobachtet wie dieser allen Warnungen zum Trotz sichtlich Spaß dabei empfindet völlig ungesichert auf einer fast senkrechten Felswand herum zu klettern. Gerade als Kirk mitten in seiner Konzentration eine der schwereren Passagen erklimmen will, taucht wie aus dem Nichts Spock mit Raketenstiefeln hinter ihm auf. Kirk erschreckt sich fast zu Tode, was angesichts seiner ungesicherten Ausgangsposition nicht gerade zweckdienlich ist. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch über den eigentlichen Sinn auf einem Berg herumzuklettern, den gegebenen Risikofaktor sowie Anmerkung Spocks darüber das der Rekord im Freiklettern heute keineswegs in Gefahr sei, versucht Kirk seine noch verbliebene Konzentration zu retten und seinen ersten Offizier irgendwie los zu werden damit er ungestört weitermachen kann. Hören sie mal Spock ich will hier in Ruhe klettern, warum fallen sie nicht Dr. McCoy auf den Wecker?!' Spock argumentiert das Dr. McCoy gerade nicht in bester Stimmung sei, und versucht gleichzeitig seinem Captain ein paar grundlegende Dinge über das Freiklettern zu erläutern die er für wichtig hält um heil ans Ziel zu kommen. Sie müssen eins werden mit dem Berg! Doch da die gut gemeinten Ratschläge Kirk auf der anderen Seite aber nur ablenken, kommt es nach einigem hin und her über die korrekte Kletterweise, wie es kommen muss. Kirk tritt daneben und stürzt ab. Sofort reagiert Spock und folgt Kirk mit seinen Raketenstiefeln. Während dessen kommt James im freien Fall dem Boden immer näher. Pille, der die ganze Aktion ebenfalls verfolgt fährt der Schreck in die Glieder als er den Absturz bemerkt und sofort an jene Stelle eilt. Kurz vor dem Aufschlag gelingt es Spock allerdings Kirk noch an den Beinen zu packen und ihn vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren. Vielleicht ist, weil er da ist, doch kein ausreichender Grund auf einen Berg zu steigen! Kirk wagt es kaum dem Vulkanier zu widersprechen. Noch kopfüber hängend erkennt James auf einmal auch McCoy, welcher in Sorge um seinen Freund ebenfalls dahergelaufen kommt. Hallo Pille, was gibt es denn zum Abendessen? Währenddessen trifft auf Paradise City, der Hauptsiedlung von Nimbus III die romulanische Botschafterin Caithlin Dar ein, welche mit ihren beiden missmutigen Amtskollegen, dem TerranerSt.John Talbot und dem etwas betrunkenen Klingonen General Korrd verabredet ist. Alle drei wurden auf Nimbus III offiziell als leuchtende Beispiele einer neuen Ära versetzt, um zu beweisen dass sich alle drei Partein auch friedlich auseinandersetzen können. In Wahrheit allerdings ist es allen zuwider das man sie hier auf diesem öden Planeten einfach so abgestellt hat. Das anschließend bestenfalls nur oberflächlich „harmonische“ Zusammentreffen der an sich nicht gerade freundlich gesinnten Fraktionen endet kurze Zeit später mit einem lauten Knall. Wie ein Wüstensturm wird die Stadt plötzlich von einer Horde Reiter, die sich selbst die „galaktische Armee des Lichts“ nennt überfallen und in ihre Gewalt gebracht. Da Waffen auf dem Planeten ja verboten sind,die Angreifer aber durchaus gut bestückt sind gelingt es ihnen äußerst schnell. Der wilden Meute voran gibt sich ein durchaus gefühlbetonter Vulkanier namens Sybok zu erkennen. Romulaner, Terraner, Klingone - betrachten sich ab sofort als meine Gefangenen! Auch wenn die Umstände bezüglich des raschen Überfalls den Anwesenden nicht gleich schlüssig erscheinen, zumal man sich nicht ausmalen kann warum dieser Sybok ausgerechnet einen wertlosen Wüstenplaneten überfällt, so wird schnell klar das der Vulkanier einen durchaus kalkulierten Plan verfolgt. Hämisch spekuliert dieser damit das, wenn er Geiseln der drei Großmächte in seine Gewalt bringt, die Regierungen gezwungen sind alles zu unternehmen um diese verworrene Situation zu klären, was gezwungener Maßen ein Raumschiff vor Ort erfordern würde, ein Raumschiff welches er dringend braucht. Um sich der Kooperation aller Beteiligten sicher zu sein beginnt Sybok damit, wie schon in der Wüste zuvor, den Verstand seiner Geiseln zu manipulieren in dem er ihnen ihren tiefsten Schmerz vor Augen führt. Um den Anschein zu wahren „nur“ ein einfacher Geiselnehmer zu sein der seine Forderungen durchsetzen will, bringt er sie dazu eine Aufzeichnung aufzunehmen welche er den drei Großmächten zuspielt, in der die Geiseln darum bitten Vertreter nach Nimbus III zu entsenden um mit den Verhandlungen über ihre Freilassung zu beginnen. Zurück im Yoesmite National Park. Captain Kirk, Captain Spock und Dr. McCoy genießen ihr stressfreies Abendessen am Lagerfeuer! Bohnen, nach einem alten Rezept des Doktors. Selbst der verwunderte Spock, der diese mehrsamigen Hülsenfrüchte nicht kennt, probiert und ist positiv überrascht. Doch so recht will keine Stimmung aufkommen, zumal Pille noch deutlich verärgert über James Leichtsinn von vorhin ist. Auch Kirks Beschwichtigungsversuche können McCoy nicht davon abhalten seinen Freund noch einmal ins Gebet zu nehmen, ihm vor Augen zu führen das er heute beinahe umgekommen wäre. Doch Kirk versucht seinen Freund zu beruhigen indem er ihm erklärt das er während des gesamten Sturzes gewusst habe, das er nicht sterben werde, da er immer gewusst hat, das er alleine das Zeitliche segnen würde, ohne seine Freunde. Ich dachte immer er wäre der Unsterbliche hier! Um die angespannte Stimmung doch noch etwas zu heben schlägt McCoy nach einem entkräftenden Seufzer vor etwas am Lagerfeuer zu singen, wie es richtige Camper eben tun. Kirk ist sofort davon begeistert, schließlich hat er als Junge das letzte Mal am Lagerfeuer gesungen. Relativ schnell ist auch der geeignete Titel gefunden. Row, row, row your Boat das Spock allerdings wieder nicht kennt. Doch davon lassen sich McCoy und Kirk nicht beeindrucken und erklären Spock in gewohnter Manier, kurz Text und Einsatz! McCoy beginnt mit den Worten, dass es schrecklich werden würde. Kirk steigt nahtlos ein, lediglich Spock verpasst seinen Einsatz und blickt nur angestrengt in Feuer. Als er von Kirk zur Rede gestellt wird wo denn sein Einsatz bleibe, antwortet der Vulkanier mit hochgezogener Augenbraue das er noch versuche den Sinn des Textes zu ergründen. Nun ist es McCoy zuviel. Leicht frustriert erklärt ihm der Doktor das der Sinn des Textes völlig egal sei, es solle nur Spaß machen zu singen. Hat es uns denn Spaß gemacht? erwidert Spock, was Pille nur noch zusätzlich auf die Palme bringt. Gott, ich mochte ihn lieber als er tot war! Schließlich spricht Kirk ein Machtwort, indem er den Abend beendet und seine Freunde auffordert sich schlafen zu legen, da es ein sichtlich anstrengender Tag war. Schwere Geburt Captain Scott ist im Stress. Seit Wochen nun versucht er schon das neue Schiff der Constitution Klasse auf Vordermann zu bringen, allerdings mit nur mäßigem Erfolg. Mitunter auch dieser Umstand und die Tatsache das die neue USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A strenggenommen ein schlecht konstruierter, unausgereifter Kahn ist, erzeugt in ihm noch zusätzliche Aggressionen. Da es wie immer wieder an ihm alleine hängt das Schiff auf Einsatztauglichkeit zu trimmen, was in diesem Fall wohl eines galaktischen Wunders bedarf. Scotty hat in seiner langen Karriere zwar schon so manches dieser „Wunder“ vollbracht, allerdings so schlimm war es noch nie, denn das Schiff erfüllt derzeit nicht einmal die Minimalvoraussetzungen um als Sternenkreuzer durchzugehen. Auch wenn die technische Abteilung rund um die Uhr arbeitet, so wird er wohl seinen Captain gestehen müssen das die zwei Wochen die er für die Überholung veranschlagt hat, sowie die drei die er tatsächlich bekommen hat wohl nicht ausreichen werden. Mitten im brummigsten Geschimpfe des Chefingenieurs betritt Kommunikationsoffizierin Commander Uhura die Brücke. Sofort merkt auch sie das Scotty mächtig gereizt agiert und versucht ihn umgehend etwas aufzuheitern. Sie werden sie schon wieder hinkriegen Scotty, wie jedes Mal! Eigentlich wollten sie ja den Urlaub zusammen verbringen, da Scotty allerdings die Enterprise nicht so einfach „unfertig“ im Stich lassen will wird daraus nicht. Wir könnten aber zusammen Essen! Als Uhura anschließend eine Kleinigkeit zur Scottys Stärkung hinter ihrem Rücken hervorzaubert beginnen dessen Augen plötzlich wieder zu leuchten. Doch die nächste Katastrophe lässt wie gewohnt nicht lange auf sich warten, denn wie auf Kommando wird vom Sternenflottenkommando Roter Alarm ausgerufen. Mit einem etwas verzerrtem, kaum verständlichem Audioton bittet das Sternenflottenkommando die Enterprise um Bestätigung. Uhura bestätigt den Roten Alarm und erbittet sowohl um Identifikation als auch um erste Instruktionen bzw. Informationen. Bei Scotty hingegen setzten buchstäblich die Nerven aus. Nicht Aufgrund des bereits als authentisch identifizierten Befehls des Oberbefehlshabers der Sternenflotte - (welcher durchaus um die Schwierigkeiten des Schiffes in Kenntnis ist) die notwendigsten Positionen zu besetzten sondern vielmehr darüber das er dieses deutlich fehlerhafte System doch gerade repariert hat und die Enterprise nicht einmal ansatzweise einsatzbereit ist. Deutlich unter Zeitdruck sammelt Uhura daraufhin die anderen notwendigen Posten unter anderem auch die sich auf Landurlaub befindlichen Führungsoffiziere ein. Da der Transporter leider eines der Systeme darstellt die noch auf die unerschütterlichen Fähigkeiten Mr. Scotts warten, ist sie gezwungen das Personal auf die althergebrachte Art und Weise, nämlich mittels Shuttle aufzulesen und an Bord zu bringen. Einen besonders kniffligen Fall stellen zum einen Chekov und Sulu dar, die sich peinlicher Weise in einem Waldstück verlaufen haben und alle Mühe damit haben ihr peinliches Missgeschick vor Uhura zu vertuschen, was allerdings nicht wirklich gelingt. Da hilft auch das kräftige Pusten des Russen in den Kommunikator um einen Sturm zu simulieren nichts. Wir sitzen fest, hier herrscht ein Sturm und wir können nichts sehen, bitten Einweisung zu den Koordinaten! Und zum zweiten erweist sich die Auffindung von Kirk, Spock und Dr. McCoy als ebenso heikel, da James ganz einfach seinen Kommunikator zu Hause gelassen hat um nicht schon wieder gestört zu werden. Da auch die anderen ihre Kommunikatoren „vergessen“ haben ist Uhura gezwungen sie sehr unsanft, unter zu Hilfenahme eines etwas sehr blendenden Lichtstrahles aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Macht doch das verdammte Licht aus! Nicht nur Dr. McCoy ist etwas verärgert über die unsanfte Methode. Als Uhura mit dem Shuttle landet informiert sie Kirk unverzüglich über die Notsituation und dass das Sternenflottenkommando die sofortige Einsatzbereitschaft der Enterprise befohlen hat. Einer Dusche nachsehnend macht sich Kirk nur widerwillig auf, schließlich möchte er einmal einen Urlaub genießen bei dem nicht das gesamte Universum aus den Angeln gehoben wird. Sieht so aus als ob unser Urlaub zu Ende wäre, packt alles zusammen! Auf dem anschließenden Flug zur Enterprise kehrt für einen Augenblick noch einmal Ruhe ein. Mit der Enterprise im Sichtfeld reflektieren Spock und McCoy noch über diverse irdische Klassiker, vor allem als Kirk ganz beiläufig ein altes bekanntes Zitat zum besten gibt. Ich bin wohl bewandert in den Klassikern, Doktor! - Und wie kommt es dann das sie Row, row, row your Boat nicht kennen? Auf dem Schiff werden sie anschließend bereits von Scotty in Empfang genommen, der seufzend betont das nichts mehr so ist wie es einmal wahr. Was ist los Mr. Scott, sie haben gesagt sie bekommen das Schiff in zwei Wochen flott, ich habe ihnen drei gegeben! Doch Scotty kommt aus seinem Gemisch aus Rage und Resignation irgendwie nicht mehr heraus und beteuert das Kirk ihm wohl oder Übel zu viel Zeit gegeben hat. Na schön Mr. Scott, weitermachen! Und wie Scotty weitermacht. „Keulen schwingend“ und deutlich ungehalten über die langsamen Fortschritte. Auf der Brücke hingegen wird Kirk erst der ganze Ernst, bezüglich des Zustandes seines Schiffes bewusst als sich nicht einmal die Turbolifttüren ordentlich öffnen lassen. Funktioniert eigentlich irgendwas auf diesem Schiff! Auch die Kommunikation ist beeinträchtigt und so dauert es einige Momente ehe seinen alten Freund, den Oberbefehlshaber der Sternenflotte zu Gesicht bekommt. Nach einem kurzen freundschaftlichen Gespräch der beiden informiert dieser Kirk über die eingetretene Notsituation auf Nimbus III und das er James Kirk als erfahrensten Kommandanten der Flotte für die „leise“ Klärung dieser heiklen Situation benötigt. James wird auch darüber informiert das die Romulaner und die Klingonen ebenfalls reagieren werden und das die gegebene Situation schnell ausarten könnte. Außerdem soll er unter allen Umständen die Geiseln frei bekommen, vorzugsweise ohne gleich einen intergalaktischen Krieg zu provozieren, da die Beziehungen zwischen den drei Großmächten auch schon mal besser waren. Nicht wirklich begeistert davon auf einmal wieder so gefragt zu sein, lässt Kirk, trotz der fraglichen Einsatzbereitschaft des Schiffes Kurs auf die neutrale Zone setzten. In der Zwischenzeit hat der ehrgeizige Kommandant eines klingonischen Bird-of-Preys Captain Klaa, via Subraumfrequenzen ebenfalls von der Geiselnahme auf Nimbus III erfahren. Als Krieger wittert er nun die einmalige Chance ein Föderationsraumschiff im Gefecht in die Knie zu zwingen um in der Hierarchie des Reiches aufzusteigen, da er sich sicher ist das die Föderation die Geiselnahme nicht so ohne weiters hinnehmen wird und die Sternenflotte mit Sicherheit eines ihrer Schiffe zur Klärung der Situation entsenden wird. Im selben Atemzug erfährt er auch, dass bereits ein Föderationsraumschiff namens Enterprise auf dem Weg nach Nimbus III ist. Sofort beginnen die Augen des Krieger zu leuchten als er den Namen des Schiffes hört. Denn wer kennt sie nicht die Enterprise und ihren Kommandanten. Getrieben davon das bisher als Unmöglich geltende zu schaffen, ein Sieg über James T. Kirk, lässt er umgehend Kurs auf Nimbus III setzten um die Enterprise abzufangen um sich schlussendlich mit diesem glorreichen Sieg rühmen zu können. Vergangenheit Es vergehen einige Minuten ehe sich die unterbesetzte Crew der Enterprise auf die neuen, durchaus etwas ungewöhnlichen Umstände einstellen kann. Besonders die fehlerhafte Technik des Schiffes spielt der Besatzung dabei immer wieder den einen oder anderen Streich. Kirk beispielsweise versucht vergeblich einen Logbucheintrag vorzunehmen, Commander Uhura hat erhebliche Schwierigkeiten mit der Kommunikation, Scotty versucht immer noch den Transporter klar zu machen, da dieser später noch gebraucht werde, usw… Zu allem Überfluss schlagen auch noch die Sensoren Alarm als sie einen sich nähernden klingonischen Bird-of-Prey erspähen. Da kann sogar Captain Scotts Versicherung das man mit den Klingonen auf jeden Fall fertig werde - (scherzhaft gar unter der Zuhilfenahme eigener Muskelkraft) - nichts mehr ändern, dabei arbeitet man so gut und schnell wie man kann. Doch ob das reichen wird weiß zu diesem Zeitpunkt keiner so richtig. Spock arbeitet sich unterdessen durch die von der Sternenflotte übermittelten Aufzeichnungen und Daten bezüglich der Geiselnahme und wird schnell fündig. Selbst für einen Vulkanier wird Spock plötzlich still als er glaubt jemanden auf dem Display erkannt zu haben. Einige Augenblicke kann er seinen Blick gar nicht mehr von dieser Aufzeichnung lassen, als Kirk auf seinen ersten Offizier aufmerksam wird. Was ist, sie sehen aus als hätten sie ein Gespenst gesehen? Für Spock eher ungewöhnlich schließt dieser diese doch eher menschliche Betrachtungsweise aber nicht aus. Vielleicht, Captain, vielleicht habe ich das! Spock verlässt anschließend ohne große Worte die Brücke. Jetzt erst recht ahnt Kirk das hinter der Aufzeichnung vielleicht doch mehr stecken könnte als sein erster Offizier zu zugeben bereit ist. Auf dem Aussichtsdeck stellt Kirk später in Begleitung Dr. McCoys den ungewöhnlich nachdenklichen Spock zur Rede. Dieser berichtet ihm anfangs eher widerwillig schließlich das ihm der Anführer dieser „Armee des Lichts“ wie sich diese Separatisten nennen, durchaus bekannt vorkommt. Er erinnert ihn an einen jungen Vulkanier aus seiner Kindheit. Einen wachen Kopf, äußerst intelligent und vielversprechend. Man war sich sicher das er eines Tages unter den größten Gelehrten von Vulkan seinen Platz finden würde. Doch er war ein Revolutionär, schlussendlich wandte sich von der reinen Logik ab und verschrieb sich der animalischen Gefühlswelt ihrer Vorfahren, da er der Überzeugung war das er nur so finden konnte was er suchte. Als er versuchte andere aufzustacheln und zu überzeugen ihm zu folgen wurde er verbannt. Man hörte nie wieder etwas von ihm. Und sie glauben es handelt sich um diesen Vulkanier? Auch wenn beinahe unmöglich, so zieht Spock diese Tatsache durchaus in betracht. Kirk und McCoy sind sichtlich fasziniert von der Geschichte, und dennoch ist es Kirks Philosophie sich stets nur um ein Problem zu kümmern, das demnach wäre, so leise und unspektakulär die Geiseln freizubekommen. Auf die altmodische Art Als die Enterprise kurze Zeit später bei Nimbus III eintrifft stellt sich für die Crew nun die Frage wie man die Geiseln am besten ohne große Aufmerksamkeit aus den Fängen der Geiselnehmer, insbesondere des offenbar geistig "instabilen" Vulkaniers Sybok befreien kann. Zumal das Schiff bei weitem nicht kampfbereit ist, auch wenn Scotty stets versichert mit diversen Angreifern wie den Klingonen spielen fertig zu werden, selbst wenn er aussteigen und schieben müsse. Da Kirk Mr.Scotts Enthusiasmus sowie dessen Fähigkeiten zwar vertraut so ist er doch vom Gesamtbild seiner Enterprise nicht gänzlich überzeugt. So muss schleunigst eine neue Strategie her. Um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen weist Kirk Uhura an die Kommunikation mit dem Planeten zu unterbinden indem man ein "rauschen" und somit Schwierigkeiten mit dem Kommunikationssystem simuliert. Da sich das Schiff allerdings ohne hin nicht in Bestform befindet und man sich tatsächlich noch immer mit diversen Problemen herumschlagen muss, ist Kirks kleine augenzwinkernde Notlüge auch nicht weiter schlimm. "Mr. Scott, sagen sie mir das der Transporter funktioniert!" James Stimme klingt dabei schon etwas verzweifelt, was ja auch kein Wunder darstellt, bedenkt man den durchaus nervenden Zustand des Schiffes. Doch auch Scotty hat für den Captain diesmal keine guten Nachrichten. Selbst sein Genie kann diesmal nicht viel an der Tatsache ändern das der Transporter einfach noch nicht einsatzfähig ist. Auch wenn er seit ihrem Abflug energisch daran arbeitet. Es erscheint beinahe so als würde er immer wieder aufs neue scheitern. Stets wenn er glaubt ein Teil repariert zu haben, geben plötzlich wieder andere Teile ihren Geist auf. So gestaltet sich die Instandsetzung'' (nicht nur des Transporters)'' demnach äußerst schwierig! Also bleibt der Crew um Captain Kirk nichts anders übrig als die Befreiung auf die "altmodische Art" in Angriff zu nehmen. Nämlich via Shuttle! Pavel Chekov übernimmt im Orbit inzwischen das Kommando über das Schiff. Allerdings zum Schein gar im Rang eines Captains, um bei einer eventuellen Kommunikation mit den Rebellen von Kirks eigentlicher (Undercover) Mission abzulenken. Um nicht weiter aufzufallen und ihre Tarnung nicht zu gefährden lässt Kirk das Shuttle ein gutes Stück von Paradise City entfernt landen. Zu Fuß würde der Marsch allerdings viel zu lange dauern bis man die Siedlung erreicht, daher muss zwangsläufig eine Alternative her, welche man schlussendlich in Form von Pferden, welche man den dort patrouillierenden Rebellen gekonnt (durch eine etwas aufreizende Tanzeinlage Uhuras) entwendet, auch findet. Da sich Spock Anfangs etwas unbeholfen bei dem anschließenden Ritt nach Paradise City anstellt, wiederholt Kirk scherzhaft die selben Wort welche Spock zu ihm während des Landurlaubs bereits gesprochen hat, diesmal allerdings auf das Pferd bezogen. "Spock, sie müssen eins werden mit dem Pferd!" Unmittelbar vor den Toren der Siedlung gelingt es Kirk mit einem Hilferuf, ihnen seien Soldaten der Föderation auf den Fersen, ins Innere von Paradise City zu gelangen. Von nun an drängt allerdings die Zeit. Denn die Wachposten können partout kein Sternenflottenpersonal hinter ihnen ausmachen. Außerdem verhält sich der Außentrupp der Enterprise nicht gerade wie die eigene Patrouille zumal Spock fieberhaft versucht die Geiseln zu lokalisieren, und Sulu aller Hände voll zu tun hat ihre wahre Identität zu verbergen in dem er beispielsweise kontinuierlich alle potentiell gefährlichen Lichtquellen eliminiert. Da Spocks Suche einige Minuten dauert kommt es wie es kommen muss. Der an sich ruhig und unauffällig geplante Rettungsversuch endet in einer wüsten Schießerei. Als Kirks erster Offizier schließlich den Aufenthaltsort der Geiseln bestimmen kann und sie zu deren Rettung sprinten, erlebt er die nächste Überraschung. Die ganze Aktion war offenbar gänzlich eine Falle. Denn die Geiseln haben sich anscheinend der galaktischen Armee des Lichts bereits ergeben und wollen gar nicht gerettet werden. Im Gegenteil, fordern Kirk und Spock sogar auf die Waffen und Funksprechgeräte zu übergeben. Nicht viel besser ergeht es da Sulu, McCoy und den anderen Mitgliedern vom Außenteam. Auch sie werden buchstäblich überrannt und gestellt. Der etwas durch den Wind befindliche Kirk sowie sein über den weiteren Fortgang dieser Aktion sehr erstaunte erster Offizier werden anschließend nach draußen geleitet wo Sybok schon auf sie wartet um sie gebührlich zu empfangen. In jenem Augenblick wird auch Spock niederschmetternd klar das es sich tatsächlich um jenen entgleisten Vulkanier handelt von dem er Kirk und McCoy auf dem Schiff bereits berichtete. Auch wenn für einen Vulkanier eher untypisch, so freut sich der durchaus emotionale Sybok über die Ankunft der Enterprise, besonders allerdings darüber Spock wieder zu sehen. Nun wird auch Kirk langsam klar das zwischen seinem ersten Offizier und diesem Führer der Separatisten mehr sein muss als die bloße Tatsache das beide vom Vulkan sind. "Spock, ich bin es Sybok - hast du mir denn gar nichts zu sagen?!" Doch Spock schweigt zu Beginn mit steinerner Miene, ehe er den Bestimmungen der Sternenflotte folgt und Sybok für verhaftet erklärt, was diesen allerdings im Gegenzug nur wenig zu kümmern scheint. Denn nach eigener Aussage ist er noch nicht fertig mit seinen Regelverstößen, er hat es nämlich auf die Enterprise abgesehen, verschweigt allerdings noch den Grund für seine Taten. Als sich Kirk entrüstet zu Wort meldet und sich als Captain des Schiffes zu erkennen gibt, schmunzelt Sybok lediglich und zollt ihm für dieses beinahe gelungene Täuschungsmanöver durchaus Respekt. Währenddessen erkennen die Sensoren an Bord der Enterprise, ungeahnt von den Ereignissen auf der Oberflfäche, einen klingonischen "Bird of Prey" welcher sich umgehend tarnt und direkt auf sie zusteuert. Chekov lässt die Schutzschilde hochfahren, was wiederum eine Shuttlelandung unmöglich macht. Als im weiteren Verlauf das Shuttle mit Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Sybok, zahlreiche seiner Anhänger sowie den beeinflussten Botschaftern zur Enterprise aufbrechen schnappt man plötzlich eine Warnung der Enterprise vor den Klingonen auf, mit dem Nachruf man möge sich vorsichtshalber in Sicherheit begeben bis die Situation geklärt werden konnte. Doch Sybok, unerfahren was den Umgang mit Feinden wie den Klingonen betrifft lässt sich von seinem Kurs zur Enterprise nicht abbringen. Selbst als Kirk und Spock versuchen ihn dahingehend zu überzeugen, das Klingonen welche sich im Tarnflug nähern sicher nicht einfach mal vorbei schaun um "Hallo" zu sagen. Wenn ein Klingone erstmal Blut gewittert hat, will er auch angreifen. Doch Sybok bleibt stur! Letztlich kann ihn nur General Korrd, seines Zeichens ebenfalls ein Klingone von den wahren Absichten seiner Landsleute überzeugen. Sybok gibt daraufhin Kirk freie Hand für die nächsten Schritte, allerdings streng beobachtet, um zu verhindern das der Captain ihnen in den Rücken fällt. Kirk nimmt nun Kontakt zur Enterprise auf und gibt Chekov und Scotty die Order sich für "Notlandeplan B" zu wappnen da eine Rückkehr zum Planeten nicht mehr möglich sei. "Notlandeplan B, was ist Notlandeplan B?!" Weder Scott noch Chekov können sich auf die etwas wirren Angaben ihres Captains zuerst einen Reim machen. Erst als Kirk die Angelegenheit etwas deutlicher erläutert bleibt den beiden Offizieren beinahe das Herz stehen. Tatsächlich hat James vor, um die Phase ohne Schutzschild und die Fähre aufnehmen zu können so gering wie möglich zu halten, das Shuttle manuell zu landen, also ohne Computer und ohne Leitstrahl! Inzwischen hat der Bird of Prey die Enterprise bereits ins Visier genommen, ist bereit sich zu enttarnen und zu feuern als man erkennt das Kirk, jene Krieger den man ja niederringen will, gar nicht auf der Enterprise sondern auf dem Shuttle befindet. Eiligst wird die Peilung geändert und das Shuttle anvisiert. Das Schiff enttarnt und ein Photonentorpedo abgefeuert. Im selben Moment öffnet die Enterprise ihre Hangartore und senkt die Schirme. Gleichzeitig zündet Sulu den Impulsantrieb und das Shuttle kracht deutlich unsanft in das inzwischen geräumte Hangardeck und kann nur von einem Sicherheitsnetz gestoppt werden. Als das Shuttle sicher an Bord ist, befiehlt Cmdr. Pavel Chekov umgehend auf Warp zu gehen. In jenem Augenblick als die Enterprise die Triebwerke zündet, saust auch schon der Torpedo, nur Haaresbreite am Raumschiff der Constitution Klasse vorbei. Sha Ka Ree Auf der Hauptbrücke erzählt er schließlich von seinem Plan: Er will ins Zentrum der Galaxis gelangen, auf dem der Planet Sha Ka Ree (vulkanischer Namen des Planeten) liegt. Er denkt dort befände sich Gott höchstpersönlich. Kirk, der sich mit Spock und Dr. McCoy und der Hilfe von Scotty befreit hatte, schenkte Sybok kein Glauben, für ihn ist er nur ein Verrückter. Erst als Sybok an McCoy und Spock dessen schmerzlichsten Erinnerungen wiederbelebte wurden diese praktisch von ihm hypnotisiert. Dr. Leonard McCoy sah in dieser Vision seinen Vater, der sterbend auf dem Krankenbett liegt und von ihm verlangt dass er seinen Qualen ein Ende setzt. Spock wiederum sieht in seine Geburtsstunde zurück und wie er als Säugling seinem Vater Sarek überreicht wurde. Sarek empfand seinen Sohn so menschlich. Doch letzten Endes stehen sie weiter hin hinter Kirks Rücken. [[Datei:Große Barriere.jpg|thumb|Die große Barriere. Wird es die Enterprise hindurch schaffen?]] Nachdem sie die Große Barriere, die angeblich noch nie ein Raumschiff zuvor durchflogen hat, überquert haben, nehmen Kirk, Spock, McCoy und Sybok ein Shuttle und steuern auf den mysteriösen Planeten zu. Dort angekommen entdecken sie eine Art Gesteinswelt, in der sich ein blaues Gebilde ausdehnt. In den Gebilde kommt ein Wesen zum Vorschein, dass sich für Gott hält. Das Wesen entpuppt sich als äußert feindlich und fordert das Raumschiff von Kirk um seine Weisheiten über die Barriere zu tragen. Nachdem sich Kirk und Spock geweigert haben die Enterprise herauszugeben, werden sie von dem Wesen attackiert. Sybok gibt zu einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben, da erscheint sein böses Spiegelbild. Spocks Halbbruder versöhnte sich mit dem Ersten Offizier der Enterprise und verbindet sich mit seinem bösen Doppelgänger. Kirk lässt einen Photonentorpedo abschießen, der das Wesen töten soll. Im Shuttle werden McCoy und Spock hochgebeamt. Plötzlich enttarnt sich der Bird-of Prey und zerstört das Transportersystem. Kirk ist nun auf sich allein gestellt und wird von dem Wesen verfolgt. Mit Hilfe von Spock, der General Korrd dazu bringt Kirk zu helfen, kann das Wesen durch den Bird-of-Prey vernichtet und Kirk auf den klingonischen Kreuzer gebeamt werden. Der irritierte Kirk kann sich die klingonische Rettungsaktion nicht erklären und wird aufgeklärt das der Kommandant keine Erlaubnis der klingonischen Admistration hat und auch Spock daran beteiligt ist. Aus Dankbarkeit will Kirk Spock umarmen, der dies aber durch die klingonische Anwesenheit ablehnt. Row, row, row your Boat Nach Beendigung der Mission treffen sich Kirk, Spock und Dr. McCoy zum Landurlaub am Lagerfeuer wieder und singen in die Nacht hinein. Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Plakette von Pioneer 10. * Ursprünglich sollte Sean Connery den Sybok spielen, er musste dann aber aus terminlichen Gründen absagen. Der Name „Sha Ka Ree“ ist ein Wortspiel, das auf Sean Connery anspielt. * Die von dem Bird-of-Prey zerstörte Raumsonde ist, der Bauart und der Plakette nach zu urteilen, eine der alten Pioneer-Raumsonden, welche die NASA Anfang der 1970er in das äußere Sonnensystem schoss. * In diesem Film ist zum ersten und bislang einzigen Mal eine Toilette zu sehen: in der Arrestzelle, in der Kirk, Spock und McCoy eingesperrt werden. Und in Anspielung auf Zugtoiletten, die in Bahnhöfen nicht benutzt werden sollen, wurde der Hinweis Do not use while in Spacedock - zu deutsch: „Nicht im Raumdock benutzen“ - angebracht. * Melanie Ann Shatner (William Shatners Tochter) spielt die Assistentin von Captain Kirk. * Einige Korridor-Kulissen von der ''Enterprise''-D aus TNG wurden als Gänge der Enterprise-A verwendet. Um die Produktion der Serie nicht zu beeinträchtigen, veränderte man sie nur geringfügig. * Die Krankenstation der Enterprise-D wurde hingegen unverändert benutzt. * Für den Film wurde eine komplett neue Brückenkulisse gebaut. * Stuntman Kenny Bates nahm Shatners Platz beim Fall vom El Capitan-Berg ein und führte damit den höchsten Fallstunt in den USA aus. * Kirks Besatzung reist zum letzten Mal gemeinsam durchs All. Im folgenden Film ist Sulu nicht mehr an Bord der Enterprise. * Der Film beinhaltet den ersten Hinweis auf Sternenflotten-Marines: die Soldaten, die Kirk nach Nimbus III begleiten. *In der Szene in der Spock, Pille und Kirk den Turboliftschacht mit Spocks Raketenschuhen hochrasen kommen sie zweimal bei Deck 52 vorbei, dazwischen kommt aber nochmal Deck 64, und das obwohl das Schiff eigentlich nur 24 Decks haben sollte. Außerdem werden die Decks in die falsche Richtung gezählt. Bei der Enterprise befindet sich die Brücke auf Deck 1. * Wie bereits im Ersten Film wurde Jerry Goldsmith für die Musik engagiert. Er verwendete viele Motive und Themen seiner ersten Arbeit wieder, darunter das Titelthema und das Klingon Battle-Thema *In der deutschen Synchronisation werden die Worte Romulanier und Romulaner für die gleiche Spezies verwendet. *Der Film wurde mit einer Goldenen Himbeere für den schlechtesten Film, den schlechtesten Darsteller und Regisseur (beides William Shatner) des Jahres ausgezeichnet. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller *William Shatner als Captain James T. Kirk ** Gert Günther Hoffmann *Leonard Nimoy als Captain Spock ** Herbert Weicker *DeForest Kelley als Dr. Leonard 'Pille' McCoy ** Randolf Kronberg *James Doohan als Captain Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott ** Kurt E. Ludwig *George Takei als Commander Hikaru Sulu ** Tommi Piper *Walter Koenig als Commander Pavel Chekov ** Elmar Wepper *Nichelle Nichols als Commander Uhura ** Ilona Grandke *David Warner als St. John Talbot ** Gudo Hoegel *Laurence Luckinbill als Sybok ** Hartmut Reck Nebendarsteller *Charles Cooper als Korrd ** Manfred Erdmann *Cynthia Guow als Caithlin Dar ** Viktoria Brams *Todd Bryant als Captain Klaa ** Michael Gahr *Spice Williams als Vixis **Ute Kilian *Rex Holman als J'onn ** Werner Abrolat *George Murdock als „Gott“ ** Wolf Ackva *Jonathan Simpson als junger Sarek ** Michael Rüth *Beverly Hart als Hohe Priesterin **Ute Kilian *Steve Susskind als Sünder *Harve Bennett als Admiral Robert Bennett ** Niels Clausnitzer *Cynthia Blaise als junge Amanda *Bill Quinn als David McCoy ** Til Kiwe *Melanie Shatner als Bootsmann *Carey Scott als junger Spock *Mike Smithson als Klingonischer Navigationsoffizier Links Externe Links * * en:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier es:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier fr:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ja:スタートレック5：新たなる未知へ nl:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier pl:Star Trek V: Ostateczna Granica sv:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ST05